


amazed & confused

by talia_ae



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating an alien/god/man who fell from the sky isn't something to take lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amazed & confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



She doesn’t think about it this way (she _can’t_ think about it this way, because Jane plants her feet in physics, in things that can be hypothesized and theorized and observed), so she tries as best she can to ignore the fact that she is sleeping with a man who fell straight from mythology, out of the sky and into the path of her oncoming van.

She tries.

And it’s not like Thor makes it hard, because he doesn’t.  Some combination of SHIELD and Tony Stark have ensured that Midgardian—Earth—customs aren’t alien to him, even though he will still reassure her that her science is his magic, just wait until she comes and visits Asgard, she’ll see and it will all make sense.  (The stories he tells of Asgard alternate between beautiful and vicious; sometimes she thinks she’d quite like to _see_ it, at least once, and other times she clings to her good green and blue marble of an Earth). 

That aside, he’s kind of a cross between a frat boy and a golden retriever.

“Not your usual type,” Darcy observes, chin propped on her hands.  There’s a bottle of tequila in front of her, and she’s eyeing it suspiciously.  “I was surprised.  I mean, he was a hot freaky homeless guy—“

“—and then he turned about to be a Norse god, I know, I know.”

“At least we got a free trip to Norway out of it?”  She twists off the cap of the tequila and sniffs it.  “Dude, we really have got to invest in better alcohol.  I mean, this kind of thing should be used to clean all your science doohickeys, not be around where people could find it and drink it.”

“Probably,” Jane says morosely.  “I mean, there’s wine.  Somewhere.”  She waves a hand vaguely.  “It’s like—okay, Darcy, you’ve had loads of really shitty boyfriends.”

“We can only say that in retrospect,” Darcy says.  “At the time they were perfectly lovely, and also very willing to buy me drinks with umbrellas in them.  Is the wine white or red?”

“I think it’s pink.  So like, your shitty boyfriends, they were not nice people themselves.  But _Thor_.  Thor is a nice person.  A weird person, but I get it.  He’s just surrounded by shitty stuff.”

“Like a crazy-ass brother who thinks that horns are going to be next season’s big thing.  I got you.”  Darcy digs around under the table and comes up with a sloshing bottle of pink wine.  “Aha,” she says, and uncorks the bottle with a pop.  “Why did you buy pink wine again?”

Jane groans.  “I liked the color and it was there in the first aisle I walked into at CVS.”

“This is from CVS,” Darcy has a moue of distaste on glossy lips.  “Uh.”

“Drink it,” Jane says, and her tone brooks no argument. 

Darcy drinks.

“It’s just,” Jane says, and then stops.  Sips.  Tries really hard not to spit the wine all over the table.

Darcy looks unspeakably smug.

“It’s just _Thor_ , _”_ Jane says, and clenches her fist so that her nails bite into her hand.  “I mean, if that’s the kind of guy I’m going for, what does that say about me?  I like tall, blond and handsome, and also otherworldly?  Normal mortals need not apply?”

Darcy pushes her glass of wine aside, and picks up Jane’s and pours it down the drain.  “Okay, no more of this for starters,” she says.  “Look.  Clearly you need to be smacked about the head a little bit.  For all your genius, dude, sometimes you can be kinda dumb.”

Jane half-nods in reluctant assent.

“He loves you,” Darcy states, and sits back, satisfied.  She takes a sip of her wine.  “Whoops.”

“But—“ Jane gets up and walks towards the cabinet, grabbing a mug.  There’s peppermint tea somewhere, left by Bruce Banner, and maybe it’s time for that instead of alcohol.  “I know that.  I do.  He just, there’s a lot that comes along with that love.”

“I think with Thor, the love is pretty much unconditional.”  Darcy smiles softly.  “You’re lucky.  It’s easy with him.”

“I know,” Jane responds, her voice just as soft as Darcy’s expression.  “It’s not that.  That’s not—that’s not a bad thing.  It’s, what does it say about me?  That I’m _willing_ to get involved in this _ridiculousness_ , willing to risk my life, not to mention what might happen genetically when we try to have children—“

“Okay, okay, slow down.”  Darcy holds up a hand.  “No one was talking about children.  We can hold off on the Jane-and-Thorlets for now, because seriously, I don’t want to know what Loki would get you guys as a shower present, I bet you his sense of humor tends towards the explody.  Second, it doesn’t really say anything about you.  Well.  It says that you’re in love and you’re going to do what it takes.”  She looks at the scratched wood of the table.  “I can get that.  Most of the people here, they get that.”

“He’s a god or an alien.  Either way—“

“Either way, he loves you.  Either way, that’s what you get out of this.  The danger, and the alternate realms thing—think of the exciting new scientific theories you can publish?  And yes, I will happily proofread.  As for the danger, I think I’m more scared of SHIELD than I am of Loki.  Besides, Tony Stark likes us.  Which is also terrifying, but we got awesome new phones out of it, I’m counting that one as a win.”

“You’re right,” Jane says, setting the tea down on the counter.  “You are.”  It splashes a little, and she swipes at the spill. 

“You just needed to hear it outside of your own head, yeah, I know how that goes.”  Darcy takes one more sip of her wine.  “Okay, I am getting myself into Tony’s secret stash of scotch, I can’t take this anymore.”

“I think I’ll abstain this time.”

“Call him,” Darcy says firmly.  “You know he’ll come.  I’m sure that I can find something, or someone, to entertain myself.”  She slips out of the room, padding on stocking feet, and Jane fishes through the mess of her purse for her phone.

Thor picks up after two rings. 

“My love!”  Thor’s voice booms; he’s fine with _using_ phones, but not as good with voice modulation.  “I was just thinking about you!”

“Oh yeah?”  Jane cradles the cell between shoulder and ear and takes another sip of tea.  “I was thinking it’s been a while.”

“I have been busy with the Avengers, yes,” Thor acknowledges.  “They are fine men and women, and have much to teach me, as I them.  But you are more important.”

There’s a faint _hey!_ in the background.  It’s probably Stark.

“Well, I have some free time right now,” Jane begins, and grins at Thor’s proclamation of joy. 

 


End file.
